1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood type golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head has an air fin and air guides that will guide an external airflow over the golf club head to aid a golfer to swing steadily.
2. Description of Related Art
A golf club typically has a shaft, a grip and a head. The shaft has two ends. The grip is attached to one end of the shaft, and the head is attached to the other end of the shaft. A golfer holds the grip and swings the golf club to hit a golf ball.
A wood golf club head generally has a crown, a sole, a face with a center of impact, called a xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d, etc. that are all well-known in this art. The sweet spot represents the spot of desired contact with the, ball. In order to increase an area of the sweet spot, the golf club head is fabricated with as large a volume as possible. However, a large volume of the golf club head represents a large wind resistance and an external airflow over the golf club head as the golf club head is traveling.
The external airflow over the golf club head will effect the motion and direction of the head during a period of the golf club head while moving. In aerodynamics, the wind resistance and the external airflow over an object will effect and disturb the motion and the direction of the motion of the object. Likewise, when the golf club head undergoes the wind resistance and the external airflow, the motion and the direction of the motion of the golf club head will be effected and disturbed during the period of swing. Therefore, the wind resistance and the external airflow effects of the golf club head must be diminished.
With reference to FIG. 5, which shows a head (20) for a wood golf club in accordance with prior art, the head (20) does not have any air guide device to reduce the wind resistance and the external airflow negatively effects travel of the head (20). With use of this type of the head (20), the golfer perhaps cannot hit the ball precisely and successfully with the sweet spot. Because the wind resistance and the airflow will disturb the motion of the head (20), the direction of the motion of the head (20) will become unstable. Therefore, it is difficult for the golfer to be able to successfully hit the ball with the sweet spot.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a wood golf club head with an air guide device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a wood type golf club head with an air fin and air guides to efficiently reduce external airflow effects of the golf club head.
The objective is accomplished with use of a golf club head that has a hollow body, an air fin and air guides. The hollow body has a front, a rear, a crown and a sole. The crown has a top convex surface with a symmetric central line. The air fin is formed perpendicularly from the convex top surface of the crown from the front to the rear of the hollow body along the symmetric central line of the convex top surface. The air guides are defined on the sole with a forked configuration and connect to the air fin. The air fin and the air guides will reduce the external airflow effects over the golf club head as it moves when a golfer swings. Consequently, the motion of the golf club head will be stable such that a golfer can swing to successfully hit a golf ball.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.